Legacy
by Saint Anger
Summary: Alexander and Hephaistion discover each other as teenagers and explore their relationship as it flowers into a love that will last a lifetime.
1. Prologue

**Macedonia, Summer 339 B.C.E.**

--Alexander's PoV--

As a friend, I've been aware of Hephaistion for as long as I can remember. Together, when we practiced wrestling, at our schooling, and everything else in between. He was always there for me. Kept my secrets and earned my trust like no one else ever tried to.

How I've seen him as a man... now that is a different story entirely.

At first I was just appreciative of his looks, the feel of his hands on my shoulders, the way he would look at me with those obsidian eyes of his.

I felt bare in front of him whenever he turned that piercing gaze on me. I felt frightened when we'd speak because I never knew if he was going to ask me what I could not answer. I felt desire whenever we would lie on the floor of my room, by the fireplace, talking of our futures and dreams.

His voice always shook me when I heard it. The low vibrations of his laugh caused my heart to beat a little faster in my chest and the feel of his fingers in my hair caused my groin to grow uncomfortably tight.

I don't know when my feelings towards him changed. Or if they ever really changed at all. I had always been drawn to him, but not always aware of my feelings. At least not the true nature of my feelings.

But more and more, as the days grew longer with summer, I found myself falling out of lust and into love for him.

I wanted to touch him, to kiss him, to whisper in his ear as I laid him down on my bed. I wanted all of this and so much more.

There was only one way I was going to get it. I knew that I had to tell him, or else my fantasies would stay just that. Fantasies.

--Hephaistion's PoV--

It was more with love that I approached my relationship with Alexander than with anything I could offer him from my friendship.

I knew from earlier this year that he has started to look at me differently. It was no longer the innocent brown eyes that had captivated me as a youth, but with the eyes of a man.

Eyes that were full of desire and wanting.

Of course I would have given myself to him had he only spoken the right words, but I could not bring myself to just go to him. To give myself away to him. Alexander is the most noble man I have ever met in my life. And I know he would hold me well in bed, but that wasn't what I wanted.

Well, not all I wanted anyway.

I wanted his mind and soul as well as his body. I wanted him to look at me with those warm brown eyes and know that I'm the only one he'll ever look at like that.

I want him to love me.

But I can't ask him for that. He's my friend and for right now, that will have to do. I don't think either of us is really ready for our relationship to move beyond what it has developed into over these seventeen years of knowing one another.

Perhaps, maybe, we could work ourselves into a different relationship. But I wanted us to be in it together.

If I was going to have him, I wanted him for forever.


	2. I

--Alexander's PoV--

I don't think I had ever taken more time in eating a meal as I did this night. I wanted nothing more than to be able to speak with Hephaistion about our relationship and where it was going, but at the same time, I was afraid.

It wasn't for lack of experience that I was frightened, I was well versed in how to show emotion physically. But this was with another man. And not just any man... but with Hephaistion. Even though I know that it is normal for men to take other men as their lovers, I had never given myself to another male. And I know that Hephaistion hadn't either.

We've always loved and cared for one another, even back in our childhood we had shared many moments that, I'm sure, were now adding to what had grown between us.

Innocent touching. Hands on my shoulders, my fingers in his hair. A kiss on the cheek or waking with my arm around him.

It's true that we had shared a bed before this, but not in the manor we were soon to be.

All the while I was thinking of these things, I wondered what Hephaistion was thinking of. We sat across from one another at dinner, casting glances when we knew the other wasn't looking and catching him just as his eyes dropped.

And sooner than it seemed, we were finished with our meal and walking back towards my room together.

I could feel the tension radiating from him. I wanted to take his hand in mine and assure him that everything was going to be worked out.

But I was afraid too. I wanted him to tell me that everything was going to be all right.

In the end, we both decided to stay silent, which was probably for the best. I didn't want to chance messing this up.

--Hephaistion's PoV--

The sun had set by the time we had arrived in his room and the fireplace had been lit. I was surprised how cold it had been these past few nights, and it looked like there were more to come. I found myself hoping that I would be spending the rest of them in Alexander's arms.

I quickly cleared my head and wandered over by the fireplace, my arms behind my back. I'm sure he was locking the door, ensuring our privacy for the talk we were soon to be having.

I stared ahead, trying not to think too much about anything. My mind was telling me to think but my heart was telling me otherwise. I didn't know which to listen to.

"Hephaistion..." Alexander's voice jolted my from my thoughts and I jumped as his hand came to rest on my back.

His face tensed, "I'm sorry." He said, removing his hand.

I quickly grabbed it in mine, bringing it to my lips, I kissed the back of it, "Don't apologize." I said softly, running my hand down from his wrist, up his arm to his shoulder where it took root.

A hand on my chin forced my eyes to his. I wanted to tell him that we needed to talk about this before it went any further, but I couldn't. I wanted this. I wanted him, far too much to even bother listening to my subconscious.

The tip of his tongue ran out to wet his bottom lip and I watched it as a hawk would. My stomach tightened and I tilted my head upwards as he leaned down.

Warm lips settled over mine and I melted. Both of my hands went around his shoulders, clutching at him for the balance my weakened knees were no longer providing me with.

He sensed this and wrapped one of his arms around my low back, supporting me; as his other hand held me close by the back of the neck.

We became reaquainted with one another through a series of slow and deep kisses that left me wanting more. But eventually, we both seperated from one another, me kissing him softly once more before we settled onto the fur rug in front of the fire.

Sitting next to one another, neither of us seemed willing to break the silence. And I knew it was because we were both afraid of what might happen to us once we did. There was no going back from what had started and we both knew it.

I also knew that if he turned me away from him now that it would break me.

I've loved him for far too long to just let go of him. Not when I was so close.

As if reading my mind and wanting nothing more than to reassure me, his hand found mine and our fingers laced through each other's.

I really didn't know where to go from here or what to say. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest and my palms were feeling sweaty. I swallowed hard, trying to wet my dry throat.

Holding my breath, I turned to him, "Alexander..."

His head turned towards mine, "Hephaistion, tell me how you feel about me."

That seemed to be the best place to start. But I was hesitant to open myself up to subjection. And then I remembered that this was Alexander, the one I had vowed to both myself and him, that I would never leave his side.

"I care for you." I said simply.

He shifted so he was facing me and I did the same, placing my free hand on his bare knee. "As I do you." I smiled at that and tightened my hold on his hand, "When did your feelings towards me change?"

My gaze fell from his as I thought, "I'm not sure. I'm not really sure that they even changed at all." Our eyes met again, he was smiling.

"I've always felt drawn to you, Hephaistion." He told me, making my heart soar, "I care for you, more than anyone and..." He trailed off.

But I didn't need to hear the end, I got to my knees and pulled him towards me for a kiss. His mouth met mine, hot and demanding. His arms closed around me quickly in the strong embrace I had known he would hold me in.

I groaned as he parted his lips, letting my tongue fill his mouth. My fingers wound into his hair, pulling at the blonde strands until he moaned. One of his arms stayed around my back as the other slid down to one of my knees, hooking in the hollow and pulling up.

In a hasty yet smooth movement, I was on my back with him between my legs.

I pulled him hard against me, spreading my legs further to allow him room to lay atop me comfortably.

His mouth left mine, traveling down my neck to my pulse where he began to suck. A strangled gasp left my lips. This was what I had been dreaming of for so long. This was what I desired so badly.

Alexander loving me.

--Alexander's PoV--

He was panting under me as we began to rock against one another. I could feel his desire against mine and it alightened my mind to a sense of pleasure and desire that I had never before felt within me.

My hands roamed his body as our mouths found the other's again. I opened my eyes to watch him as he moaned beneath me. The black that lined his eyes was smudged slightly but he only appeared that much more beautiful to me.

Sweat beaded on his forehead and his eyes were closed as if he were intently trying to remember everything about this encounter.

I was happy that I wasn't taking this too fast for him. I knew Hephaistion wanted me, but neither of us had any experience in the matters of love between men.

When his hands began pulling at the ties of my tunic I stopped the movement of my hips. His eyes opened instantly, "Why do you stop?" He asked, nearly out of breath. I didn't want him to think anything was wrong, but I had to do this.

Pulling back, I got to my knees. He was still between my legs, but I had left his body shaking on the floor.

He sat up quickly, "What is it?" He asked, half frantic.

I touched his cheek, "We can't do this." I said softly.

He instantly assumed that I meant I didn't want him, though nothing could be further from the truth. His arms were thrown around my neck, "We can!" He insisted, "Alexander, please don't leave... I'll do anything you want me to do."

Our eyes met and I was filled with sorrow that his were full of tears. I kissed him softly, trying to soothe him. "I didn't mean that." I said. The fear in his eyes seemed to lessen, "I just think that it's... we need to take this slower."

As I began smoothing back the sweaty strands of brown hair from his face, he nodded, "You're right. I should go." He started pulling away from me but I sat back, pulling him forward so he sat on my lap with his knees on either side of my thighs.

My hand reached between us to cup his evident arousal, "I don't want you to go." His eyes closed and he gasped as my hand began rubbing over him.

"Alexander..." He whispered.

"Lay back down." I said quietly, pressing soft kisses along his neck.

With my help, he laid back on the rug, me half on top of him. It took a moment of fumbling, but I finally released his erection into the palm of my hand.

I closed my fingers around him and began moving my hand slowly, wanting him to get as much out of this as he could.

His body tensed rapidly as I studied his every movement. As his breathing sped up, he arched his back and reached blindly for me.

I gasped as his hand grabbed me over the layers of cloth covering my own arousal. His eyes opened and met mine. I saw nothing but love in them.

They closed again a moment later as he cried out, spilling himself into my hand. The sight of him coupled with the intense grasp he had on me caused my own release to rush through my body full force.

I gasped his name and fell forward on top of him as he laid back, shaking heavily.

Kissing him deeply, his hands ran into my hair. "That was incredible." He said.

I smiled softly against his lips as I kissed him one last time and rested my head on his chest. His arms came around my back, rubbing softly. One of mine tucked under his side and with the other hand I began to gently run my fingers up and down his arm.

So content with just laying with Hephaistion, I paid no attention to the time that had passed between what he had just said and now.

I wasn't even sure he was awake as I kissed his chest and whispered, "You're incredible."


	3. III

--Hephaistion's PoV--

After spending most of that night laying under Alexander, I awoke to the feel of the fire dying beside us and the sounds of his breathing close to my ear.

I had smiled to myself, so content with the way things felt inside my mind right now, that I didn't really mind sleeping the rest of the night just like this. But Alexander had already awoken as well, slowly pushing himself to his elbows.

We eventually made it into his bed where we both slept soundly the rest of the night, and it seems like I've been here ever since.

Even now, two weeks later, I wait every day for the sun to ease below the skyline so that I can spend the night in his arms.

One would think that we would be doing more than just sleeping at night. But in truth, we hadn't been more physical than simple kisses and revrent touches than the night we first spent by the fire.

Not that we didn't want to. I could feel his need when his mouth connected with mine and the desire that absolutely radiated from him with every touch we bestowed upon on another. But something inside just told the two of us to take things slowly.

So that was exactly what we did.

**Macedonia, Late Summer, 339 B.C.E.**

--Alexander's PoV--

"You're finally eightteen." I said dropping into the chair I always sat in by the fire.

Hephaistion's face was slightly flushed, evidence of all the alcohol we had consumed at the celebration in his honor.

I took his fingers in mine and pulled him down onto my lap, "How does it feel to be a man?"

He shook his head, wrapping his arms around my neck and shifting around to press himself closer to me. My arm came up behind him and the other rested on his thigh. "Just like it felt to be a child."

I laughed, "You speak so elequently with the wisdom that comes with your age."

He leaned and brushed his lips against mine, "I don't want to speak any more of my birthday."

Sometimes I forget how uncomfortable he is with talk of himself. I kissed him softly, letting our tongues mingle for a few minutes before he rested his head on my shoulder, pressing his mouth to my neck.

We sat in silence for a long while, not moving, save my hand rubbing the hard muscles of his thigh.

It had been a month since we shared our first kiss together. A month since we lay together. And a month since we had done hardly anything more. It wasn't that we didn't want each other.

I wanted him so badly it hurt, but he didn't want us to really share with one another until we were both eightteen.

True, it was I who said we should take things slowly, but perhaps it was a way for both of to make sure this was what we really wanted.

If that was the case, I didn't need any time to think about it. I care so deeply for Hephaistion. It feels like years since I realized that my lust for him had turned to love, but I knew that it was but a few months.

I can understand his hesitance though. I am to be king one day and the pressure that will be on him will be immense. I will have need to marry and produce an heir and I know that cannot be easy for a lover to bear wittness to.

Hephaistion's hand came down to my chest and started rubbing slowly. I smiled. He was so much more than just my lover. If this continued on, and we did indeed lay with one another, then I would never let him go.

I wouldn't be able to.

I loved him and would continue on until our dying breaths.

--Hephaistion's PoV--

Alexander and I sat in that chair, arms about each other for quite a while, just kissing one another and whispering quite words of nothing.

Finally, after what seemed like a small lifetime, he pulled away from me and leaned back in the chair. I reclined against him, watching the fire crackle and burn as his fingertips grazed up and down my arm.

This was the perfect way to finish out the day, in the arms of the man that I had just so recently realized I loved.

Just as I had leaned my head back on his shoulder and started to drift off, he shook me softly, "Let's go to bed."

Nodding tiredly, I stumbled to my feet and pulled him to his.

He reached over to me, pulling me towards him for a kiss, which I eagerly accepted.

It didn't last quite as long as I'd have liked, but I let him lead me over to his bed by the hand. He surprised me by not letting me climb in, but starting to unlace the ties at my throat. My breath caught as I realized he was going to undress me.

He tugged and my tunic came up over my head. Our eyes met and I smoothly ridded him of his own top.

My hands ran over his hard chest, feeling the twitch of muscles beneath my fingers. The look of love and lust in his eyes was incredible, and I could scarcely allow myself to hope that he would continue undressing me.

Alexander must have been listening to my private thoughts because his rough fingers soon rid me of every stich of clothing on my body, leaving me bare and vulnerable in front of him.

Instead of looking at my body, he kept his eyes on mine, preserving my modesty as I stripped him down as I was.

He was still not looking at me, and I was not allowing myself to look at him as he turned me around and I climbed up onto his bed.

We both slid under the covers and he got up on his side over me, letting his free hand roam my chest. With a contented sigh, I closed my eyes as he continued to explore my body. Fingering a scar or running his hand over a bruise, he seemed perfectly happy with just touching me.

Maybe it was the alcohol, even though I was fairly sure I was sober by now, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't touched me in such a way in over a month. Maybe it was just my pure deisre to be close to him and have his hands on me.

Whatever the reason, I was quickly growing aroused.

He must have sensed it or felt the muscles in my stomach tighten; for he leaned over and kissed me softly, trailing on down my throat to my chest and on down to my stomach.

Using the hand that had been caressing my skin, he pushed the covers away from my body and wrapped his hand around the evidence of my arousal.

A throaty groan escaped me before I could stop it.

With a knowing look up at me and a devilish smile, he pushed himself down the bed and removed his stroking hand. I whimpered at the loss, but he soon gratified me in another way that was, if anything, better than his hand.

My eyes slammed shut and my back arched as his mouth touched me.

His tongue glided up and down my hard flesh, causing me a greater pain than anything I had ever before felt.

My hands shot into his hair, tightening on the blonde strands, holding him down to me, "Alexander..." His name was nothing more than a stangled gasp on my lips, but it seemed to work wonders for him.

He moaned and put himself fully behind the movements of his head which were driving me to painful heights of arousal.

My fingers tightened in his hair. Never before had I ever felt this amazing. Never had another man ever touched me in this way, nor did I ever want another man to. Alexander was making me feel incredible as his head moved up and down quickly.

I knew he had never done this before, and he was, to a modest extent, uncordinated, but his movements drove me wild.

My stomach began to warm as the fimilliar heat of an impending orgasm swept through my lower half.

My fingers were now stroking through his hair, urging him on with both my touch and my voice. I wasn't sure what I was saying or if I was saying anything at all, but it made all the sense in the world to Alexander.

His lips tightened around me and he sucked harshly.

Within moments, I was crying out his name and emptying myself into his mouth.

My world quickly became engulfed in darkness as I kept my eyes tightly shut and desperately tried to recover my breathing as my body shook against his.

When I finally opened my eyes, his arms were around me and he was kissing my sweaty forehead. As soon as my eyes opened, they sought out his. "That was amazing." I whispered, kissing him again.

He smiled against my lips, "You flatter me."

I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled him down on top of me.

He stunned me by whispering, "Happy birthday." in my ear as he kissed it.

Our eyes met briefly and I kissed him hard, wanting to show him how much this had meant to me. I loved him so much, and he had shown me the same.

My hand haistily sought out the hardness pressing into my thigh and I set out to seal this encounter properly.

--------------------------

Author's Note: (1) Thank you for all of the feedback that I have received. I'm overwhelmed that so many people are enjoying this story.

(2) Disliking disclaimers at the start of my stories, I would like to take this opportunity to state that I own nothing that has to do with this movie. That having been said, Saprykin is my character and I do own him.

(3) According to the book "Alexander", Alexander was most likely the younger of he and Hephaistion. By more than a few years at that. The exact age difference is unknown due to the fact that neither has a positive date of birth and while I have kept my Hephaistion older than Alexander, it is only by a few months. Hephaistion's birthday will be sometime in late summer and Alexander's will be in late winter.

(4)I'm not sure yet, but I'm fairly positive that I'm going to make this story continue from where it's at up until Alexander's death in 323 B.C.E. Let me know if you think that would hold your attention through the entire duration.

Thank you.


	4. IV

**Macedonia, Late Winter, 339 B.C.E.**

--Alexander's PoV--

Months had passed and still it seemed as though Hephaistion and I had just found one another. We spent every day together, as much of it as we could. And our nights were much the same way. He had become a permanent fixture in my bed since we had shared our first kiss all those weeks ago.

I loved to have him around me at all times.

His personality clashed with mine in a most beautiful way. His body was the same, harder muscled than mine. And his soul was a calming force to my own befuddled one.

The situation between my father and I seemed to only worsen. He was always causing me to jump to my mothers defence which drove him to be angry with me.

And today, of all days, my eighteenth birthday, had been no different.

Hephaistion and Saprykin had dragged me forcefully away from yet another confrentation with my father and dumped me unceremoniously on my bed.

Saprykin had left at my demand, leaving Hephaistion and I alone again.

He watched me from the door as I lay on my stomach, arms curled about my pillow, seething. I could tell that he was hesitant to come any closer to me. I was angry and had a few drinks in me. But the anger that had filled me but minutes ago had driven the feeling of uphoria from me.

After a minute of watching me, I could see him reach for the door, "Don't." I said roughly. He looked back at me and I tured my head to him, feeling tired and worn at how tonight was shaping up to be.

He stared at me for a moment before slowly walking towards the bed and climbing up next to me.

I lay my head down and faced away from him. Instantly, his fingers slid into my hair, running the slightly curled strands through his fingers.

The feeling of him touching me was enough to send the most delightful sensations flying through me. I could feel the tension in my body begin to ebb away as his hands moved down to my shoulders where he began to rub.

My eyes fell shut and I moaned softly as he found a knot and set about undoing it.

I have no idea how long I lay there with his hands on me. I scaresly remember him taking my tunic off and straddling my waist. So lost was I in the feelings that I still am astonished that he can draw from me, that I hardly realized that I was beginning to grow aroused.

When his lips began placing gentle kisses on my shoulders, I began to come back to myself.

With his mouth came the awakining of my most delightful reality. No matter what, I had Hephaistion. Someone who would never judge me.

My eyes began to fill with tears and I bit them back, angrily. I would not let Philip draw such emotions from me. He was not worth my time.

Hephaistion, sensing my inner turmoil, lay himself down on my back, wrapping his arms around my chest. He kissed my ear and whispered to me, "You are a beautiful man, Alexander. Our people should be so lucky to have you as their king."

"He doesn't approve of this." I said, my voice dry.

"I know." He continued on quietly, "But my feelings cannot be detered by anyone other than you." At this, my eyes filled once more and I reached under me to take his hand. "No one can change the feelings I hold for you within me. I will love you until my dying breath."

The tears I had been holding back slipped from my eyes. I squeezed his hand and he held me close against him.

"I love you." I whispered.

I felt a kiss pressed to the back of my neck, "I love you as well, my Achillies."

--Hephaistion's PoV--

Slowly, Alexander rolled onto his back, making careful not to push me off of him in the process.

His hands came up behind me and pulled me down on top of him again. I laid down and wound my arms around him once more and felt him kiss the top of my head as his fingers roamed over my back.

He shifted beneath me and I felt his arousal. I smiled softly, nothing could stop Alexander's lust. I suppose that's one of the things that has drawn me to him. His passion.

I pushed myself up until I was eye level with him. I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

His mouth met mine eagerly, and we quickly fell to each other. He rolled me over, onto my back with him on top of me.

My tunic soon met his on the floor and he situated himself between my legs, rubbing himself against me.

We were soon wrapped in an embrace so like the others we had found ourselves in, but this time I wanted more than just his mouth on me. As he began moving his way down my body, I grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him back up.

By this time, we had both forgone our clothes and lay naked with one another.

Our mouths met hotly, "Alexander..." I said, kissing him again.

"What is it?" He asked, desperate to please me.

"I want you." I told him honestly.

His eyes met mine, obviously he sensed that there was more to my request than simply wanting to feel his mouth on me.

He bit his bottom lip and I took the chance to turn him onto his back, leaving him with me between his parted legs, which he quickly snapped closed as much as he could.

Our eyes met and I could see that he was nervous. I kissed him softly and caressed his cheek, bringing my hands to his thighs, I gently pushed them apart again.

"Hephaistion, I don't-" He started, but I cut him off, pressing my mouth to his.

When I broke away, his eyes were wide and hazy as I started to kiss my way down his body. My moaned helplessly as my mouth engulfed him, sucking needfully. His fingers gripped my hair, holding me close to him as his hips bucked slightly.

I slid my fingers into my mouth, alongside his arousal, making sure to get them well covered. He seemed to understand what I wanted to do before I even did it.

He pulled back hard on my hair as I brushed my fingers against his opening.

I gasped in pain as he yanked my head back, our eyes meeting. "No, Hephaistion." He said strongly. And even though his voice was strong in his refusal, I could see the desire my actions sparked in his eyes.

I would have him this night.

--Alexander's PoV--

He ignored me completely and pressed his fingers inside me. I gasped and shoved at his shoulders, pushing him away from me, "Hephaistion!" I growled.

But when I tried to move away from him, he grabbed my arms and wrestled me back onto the bed. My heart rate quickened and I began to fight against him. His hands clenched around my wrists and he flipped me harshly onto my front.

My heart lept to my throat and panic began to sieze my body as he shoved my legs apart and climbed between them.

"I said no!" I cried, trying to force myself up.

But it was to no avail, he was stronger than I was and he knocked me quickly back down. "Hephaistion, stop! Stop this!" My voice was beginning to waver in fear that he would rape me indeed.

His fingers slid inside me, stretching. I cried out, clutching my pillow towards me. When I felt his arousal pressing against me, tears began rolling down my cheeks, "Hephaistion, please..." I whispered.

His body pressed down against my back, kissing my neck, "Calm yourself." He said softly.

"Hephaistion, please, I don't want this." I pleaded.

"Shh..." He whispered, smoothing my hair back from my forehead, "You do."

I shook my head, "No, I... I don't think I'm ready."

"Hush..." He said quietly, kissing my shoulders, "You do want this. I won't hurt you."

"I know you won't." I whispered, really knowing that he wouldn't.

With my confession, he slid his hand down under me and grasped my arousal, stroking softly. I groaned and arched my hips back.

He moaned at the movement and rubbed me harder.

Soon he had me groaning uncontrolably, my hesitence of before all but forgotten as he bit gently along my neck.

I spoke not a word when his other hand set about stretching me again. And I didn't moan at all from the harsh discomfort I felt as he slid himself inside me.

When he pulled me to my knees, I bent forward farther, trying to ease the pain as much as I could. I knew what I was feeling was not what Hephaistion had promised me I would feel none of. He had held up on that promise.

Dispite the biting pain I was feeling throughout my lower body, I could feel the warm sensations of arousal steadily building inside me.

The only sounds that were audible in the room were that of our moaning and the quiet words he mumbled against the back of my neck.

I was in awe of what I was experiencing. After half a year of wanting so badly to be with him, it was finally happening. I could feel him inside me, becoming harder with every thrust into my body. I moaned loudly and rocked back against him.

We continued on like this for a few more minutes before he groaned and pulled out of me entirely. When he didn't return, fearful that something was wrong or he had changed his mind, I turned my head, rasping, "Why do you stop?"

His hand grasped my shoulder and he lifted off of me, "Over. Turn over." He whispered, "I want to see you."

I rolled onto my back and he lifted my legs, up onto his shoulders, thrusting back inside of me. I cried out as he touched some place inside me I had not felt when he had me on my stomach.

My hands shot to his shoulders, pulling him as close to me as was comfortable. I leaned up the rest of the way to kiss him. "I love you." I gasped against his lips.

"I love you too." He said, pushing harder.

His eyes fell shut as he lowered his head, consentrating on the feel of everything we were experiencing together.

I too allowed my eyes to close as he thrust inside of me over and over again. The pleasure inside my body was reaching an unbearable height, "Hephaistion..." I hissed.

As if reading my mind, he took one of his hands from my shoulder and replaced it around my throbbing erection. I cried out at the feeling. All too soon the pressure erupted and I came with a strangled cry at his mouth.

Tensing around him, he thrust only twice more before I felt him let go inside me; heat searing my insides.

His mouth came down upon mine as he emptied himself into my receptive body.

After a long moment, my legs slid from his shoulders and he collapsed against me; wrapping me in his warm embrace. I clutched him to me as I panted softly in the afterglow of our passionate encounter.

His mouth covered mine again and he kissed me hard, hands coming up to push back my hair and kiss my forehead, "I love you, Alexander."

His smile warmed my heart as much as his words, "I love you, Hephaistion. I always will."

Smiling softly, he kissed me again and laid back down on top of me, fingers running lightly over my arm.

I had never before felt so satisfied with anything. I closed my eyes and held him tight to me. And just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard him whisper, "Happy birthday, my beloved."

-------------------------------

Author's Note (1) I'll be taking a short break, no longer than a week to sort out where I want to go from here or if I want this to be the end. Either way, I'll post in no more than seven days and give my verdict on what I shall be doing. Thank you all for continuing to read.


	5. V

**Aigai, Summer 336 B.C.E.

* * *

**

Alexander's PoV

* * *

Things like this always seem to happen in slow motion.

But then again I really don't have much to compare witnessing the death of my father to.

_"Father!" I cried, clutching his shoulder._

_Blood stained my hands and his cold eyes stared back at me._

_My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't breathe right. I didn't know what to do and I could literally feel the panic take hold of my body._

_The next thing I knew, Hephaistion had grabbed me to my feet and had pressed my father's crown down on my head._

_He yelled something to the gathered masses about beholding their new king but I heard nothing of it._

_The only thing that I was aware of at that moment in time was Hephaistion holding my hand, his other one shaking, resting low on my back._

He led me to my room that night. I can't remember for the life of me what happened before that. It was almost as if it wasn't even me inside my body. That it was someone else and I was just along for the ride and watching their life go on.

I quickly dismissed my guards and Hephaistion guided me to my bed, pushing me down so I was sitting.

"Alexander..." I could hear him but it was like he wasn't speaking to me. I couldn't understand what he was saying, although I raised my head to look at him.

His head was tilted to the side, dark eyes filled with fear and worry. His lips were raw from where he had bit them and the black under his eyes was smudged from crying. One hand was on my cheek, the other on my bare thigh, burning my flesh.

I looked right at him, my own gaze boring into his.

His thumb rubbed along my jaw and to my mouth, "Alexander, are you okay? Please..."

I wanted to tell him that no, I was not all right. I wasn't ready to be king and I would give anything to bring my father back. But I couldn't.

Instead I turned from him and crawled back further onto the bed and pulled him up with me.

He sat close across from me, his hand returning to my leg, rubbing gently, "Please say something." He urged softly.

No words would form themselves though.

Slowly, I reached out and touched his stubbled cheek. He sighed in what was probably relief and leaned into the caress; kissing my palm and covering the hand with his own.

I pulled him closer and he rose up onto his knees to kiss me softly.

His fingers wound themselves into my hair, holding me still as me pressed his lips all over my face.

My eyes filled with tears and I suddenly clutched him closer, pulling him onto my lap.

Without a word he situated himself on top of me, tightening his hard thighs around me. He proceeded to lean in and kiss me again, this time deep and full.

I closed my eyes as his tongue invaded my mouth and I groaned when his hand dropped down between us and cupped my growing arousal.

His hand slowly began to rub over the bulge between my legs and I kissed him harder before pulling back and whispered to him, "Hephaistion..."

He pulled back instantly and withdrew his hand, placing it on my chest, "Alexander, talk to me."

"I need you." I rasped against his mouth before kissing it again. His lips are addicting.

But before I could really appreciate his full lips pressed against mine, he was climbing off of me and pushing me backwards.

A moment later, he was laying beside me, leg draped over mine, and he kissed me briefly, "What do you need?"

By the gods I needed so many things from him that I just didn't know where to start. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, feel his hands on me, "Everything."

I rolled him onto his back and climbed on top of him, situating myself down on my heels, legs aside his waist. My hands ran into his hair and I leaned down to kiss him.

When my eyes opened to meet his he kept my head down near his so he breathed across my lips, "Take me."

* * *

Hephaistion's PoV

* * *

A moment later, he was kissing me harshly, with a desperate need I hadn't felt with him in months.

"I love you." He gasped against my mouth, "I love you."

I tightened my arms around him and returned the fiery kiss he was bestowing upon me.

"I love you too." I told him quietly as he stripped the both of us of our clothes.

He looked me over, hands roaming over my skin, feeling my muscles twitch under his fingers.

He seemed lost for a moment and I reached up, touching his smooth cheek, "Take me."

It took him only a moment to return to himself. He shifted quickly, pushing my legs apart, keeping them bent at the knees and spread wide as he positioned himself between them.

Two of his fingers slid into my mouth and I wound my tongue around them, soaking them.

He groaned harshly and instantly his lips were on mine and he was shifting again to snake his hand down between us.

I sucked in a breath when he began to open me up. It had been a while since we had done it this way.

I know with Alexander's attitude and simply being who he is, everyone who sees us automatically assumes that I lie beneath him during our almost nightly encounters but that was rarely the case.

Alexander is an incredibly passionate man but since our first night together he has preferred to let me take the lead.

I willing trade him though, whenever he wishes to be inside me.

It's obvious that tonight he needs to be there. On top of me and in control as he had lost every measure of control he had had before today.

I bit down hard on his shoulder as he pressed himself inside me, sliding in hard and full to the hilt. I groaned in pain as I felt myself stretch to accommodate him.

He stopped when his damp hips were pressed against mine, breathing roughly against my neck.

"Move." I hissed in his ear, pushing my hips up.

He moaned at the movement and drew back quickly before pushing in just as fast.

I cried out as my muscles were forced open wide without much warning.

He continued to pump in and out of me harshly and I had to bite my raw lips to keep from crying out at the pain of it.

But I voiced nothing and held him tightly, wrapping my legs around his waist to open myself up further as he continued to thrust viciously.

"Alexander..." I gasped when he kissed and bit at my pulse.

His mouth was pressed back to mine quickly and his tongue pushed between my lips.

Suddenly he struck that spot inside me that made me see stars. My erection jumped between our stomachs and suddenly our coupling didn't hurt anymore.

I arched my back, trying to pull him deeper inside me and he moaned, sucking hard on my neck.

I pressed my head into the pillow as my whole body shifted from the force of his thrusts.

Turning my head I caught his mouth with mine and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling slightly at the curled blonde stands.

He groaned and thrust hard twice more before exploding suddenly inside me.

I cried out at the warm sensation that filled my stomach as he let go inside me. My cry was intensified as he grabbed my aching erection and pulled quickly.

I didn't even last a minute before I came, covering his hand and stomach.

He collapsed against me, pulling out and resting on my chest.

I kissed his mouth softly as I held him both in my arms and between my soaked thighs.

"I love you." He whispered softly in my ear, kissing the lobe.

I nodded slightly, stroking back his soft, damp hair, "I love you too."

It was a long time later, after I had settled back against the headboard with Alexander leaning against me, head resting on my shoulder, that we spoke again.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly, caressing his heated cheek.

He turned his face into my hand, "For?"

"For crowning you." I licked my lips and turned away briefly, "Forgive me. It was not my place."

He pushed up and our eyes met. He stared at me, as if unable to believe what he was hearing.

When his eyes began to tear up I tried not to look at them. But there was no where else to look.

And I wanted to feel his pain, to see it. I needed to feel what he was feeling because I didn't want him to be alone in this.

When I pledged him my heart I pledged him my life.

We shared everything and I would not turn from him when he needed me most.

Before I realized that he had moved, he had turned so he was facing me, on his knees and kissed me roughly.

I didn't have a chance to respond before he broke away, pressing his forehead to mine. "I would not have had it any other way." He rasped, red eyes close to overflowing with tears, his hands grasping the sides of my face.

I said nothing as I smoothed back his hair. Slowly and his face contracted, trying his damnedest not to cry; his thumbs gently rubbing the stubble on my chin.

Leaning closer, I wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him in to me and placing a kiss on his forehead.

And suddenly it was too much for him. He grabbed me tightly, pressing his face into my neck and sobbed.

My throat was tight and my own eyes were filling rapidly. I closed them against my tears, I had to be strong for him. But I knew that there was nothing I could really do. Nothing that I could say would bring his father back.

There was no action in the known world that could change the fact that Alexander... _my_ Alexander, was now king.


End file.
